


A Titanic Disaster

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, BLACKPINK (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Parody, drama club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Sana has adapted the movie "Titanic" into a play as a presentation for the drama club, with Vernon and Rose in the starring roles. But could their backups be stealing the show?
Kudos: 4





	A Titanic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“Okay everyone, chop chop! I have the casting results right here~”

Sana clapped her hands together, grabbing everyone's attention, then waved a few sheets of paper in the air. All the members of the drama club gathered around. Sana talked as she passed the sheets around the club members.

“As you know, we—the drama club—have decided on putting on a play based on the movie _Titanic._ The adaptation was written by yours truly! It's a bit condensed, but I tried to keep in the most iconic moments.”

“Including the scene where Jack draws Rose wearing nothing but a necklace?” one of the members asked, snickering.

“W-Well yeah, but I dressed her up for that scene. Nobody has to be naked.” Sana assured. “Now I need everyone to confirm their roles!”

“Aish.... _of course.”_ Rose rolled her eyes upon seeing her casting.

“Who did you get?” Jongup asked.

She looked at him, deadpan. “Take a wild guess.”

“Oh...” he nodded knowingly.

“Awww, what's the matter? You got the main role!” Sana beamed.

“You totally did that because I happen to have the same name as the main character!”

“And your hair is dyed red.” Sana added. “Now where is our Jack? Speak up.”

“Here.” Vernon raised his hand.

“Hahahaha, perfect!” his friend, Seungkwan, laughed.

“He does look a lot like DiCaprio.” commented Dahyun.

“Now Heaven forbid it, but catching a cold in this chilly weather is quite possible, so I also have prepared back-ups.” Sana passed around some more papers. “Jongup, you'll be Jack if Vernon can't make it.”

Jongup simply nodded, taking his paper.

“And Dahyun is the back-up for Rose~” Sana winked.

Dahyun slowly took the paper, sighing. “You _better_ have actually modified that necklace scene!”

“And _omit_ the car scene!” Rose added.

“I did and I did.” Sana replied. “Now everyone else, confirm your roles~”

* * *

Practice began.

Sana stood with a megaphone on stage, giving a lot of random orders with a hyperactive demeanor about her.

“That's perfect, brilliant! It's just like the meme!”

“Don't you mean just like the _scene?”_ Rose corrected.

“I know what I said.”

Rose just sighed in exasperation. “This is so embarrassing....”

The scene in question was when Jack and Rose were at the edge of the ship, where her arms were spread out and he held her in place.

“I guess this is pretty cringy...” Vernon added.

“Time for back-ups!” Sana waved over Jongup and Dahyun. “Do the same scene!”

The two stepped upon the fake ship as the others exited the stage.

“You trust me?” Dahyun asked dramatically.

Jongup scratched the back of his head. “Wait, isn't that my line?”

Dahyun squinted at the script. “Oh... crap! Right, hahaha.”

Seungkwan, the only audience member present for this practice session, shook his head. “Let's hope the other two don't get sick...”

* * *

“We're at the final scene!” Sana shouted excitedly. “This is where... spoiler alert: the boat sinks!”

“Don't you mean _ship?”_ Rose corrected.

“Anyway!” Sana totally ignored the correction. “Not only does the boat sink, but the ship sinks.”

“That's the same thing, Sana.”

“No it's not.” she winked.

Rose heaved a heavy sigh, realizing what she was saying. Vernon patted her back, telling her it'll all be over soon.

“But we still have the _actual_ play...” she muttered.

“Oh, right... darn it.”

“Our tragic love story comes to a conclusion. I shed a tear writing this scene.” Sana wiped away a non-existent tear for emphasis. “Or re-writing this scene, I suppose. Anyway, get on the floating ship debris and.... ACTION!”

Rose took a deep breath to get into character, squeezing Vernon's hand—albeit it a little too hard.

“Rose... ease up a little...” Vernon muttered.

“Sorry...” she whispered. She then cleared her throat, “Ahem...I promise, I won't let go... I won't let go...”

And she proceeded to let go. Vernon, pretending to have frozen to death, falls into the water and slowly floats to the shallow bottom.

“Oh my.... I'm crying...” Sana was literally tearing up. She gave the two a one-woman applause. “Brilliant, just brilliant!”

Vernon quickly came up for air. “We done yet?”

“Yup! You guys can leave. You better get into some dry clothes. Wouldn't want you two catching a cold!”

Vernon and Rose exited the stage. It was now their back-ups' turn.

Dahyun, squeezing Jongup's hand, leaned close and whispered, “I won't let go... I promise... I won't let go...”

“Liar. You're gonna let me sink to the bottom of the ocean.” Jongup deadpanned.

Dahyun snickered. “Oh no, it is Jack's ghost!”

“You have betrayed me, Rose. So now I will haunt you forever.”

“What? You'd rather me die of frostbite out here? There's a rescue boat! If you really loved me, wouldn't you want me to like... swim over there and not die?”

“Hmmm... true. You could've said that before letting go of my hand though.”

“I know, right?!”

Seungkwan, spying from behind a curtain, simply facepalmed. “We're doomed if Vernon and Rose get sick....”

* * *

The night had arrived to debut the drama club's play.

Seungkwan was assigned curtain boy. He really didn't mind, he wasn't in the mood to act out any parts or memorize any lines.

Being the most punctual of the group (other than Sana), he was the first to hear of the grave news.

“Rose and Jack are sick.”

“Uh.... wait, do you mean Rose and.... _Vernon?!”_ Seungkwan gulped.

“Ah yes, sorry... he just looks so much like his character. Anyway...” Sana continued. “I _told them_ to put on dry clothes! Now they both have colds. Oh well, that's why we have Dahyun and Jongup!”

All the color from Seungkwan's face drained.

* * *

The curtains rose on the famous scene (that Sana had properly censored).

Jongup, in the role of Jack, sat down with a sketchpad. Dahyun, sitting on the sofa across, held the famous necklace.

“I want you to draw me wearing this, and _only_ this!”

“You sure only that? You know what that implies, don't you?”

“Yeah I'll be wearing my nightgown too. I have dignity!”

Seungkwan could only facepalm behind the curtain as he allowed it to drop.

* * *

“FINAL ACT!”

Sana's voice beamed across the speakers as the lights lowered in the theater. Despite the disastrous acting, the whole audience seemed immersed (probably for all the wrong reasons).

“Captain! I thought you said this ship was unsinkable!” the extra cried.

Minghao, who was in the captain's role, stroked his chin. “Apparently not. You said we hit an iceberg, right?”

“Apparently so.”

“Much damn it.”

Now Seungkwan couldn't really blame the other cast mates for their acting, as this was merely the fault of the director. The way Sana rewrote some of the scenes... it's a wonder how the way Dahyun and Jongup acted weren't something that came out of her own head.

“Life boats! Women and children first!”

“I have lots of money. Let me on first.” Jieqiong, a richly dressed extra, waved the fakest looking wad of cash in existence.

“But what about me? I have 10 kids!” Kyla cried, dressed as a lucky peasant that somehow got on the Titantic via lottery. “At least save my children!”

“Hmmm.... fine, I'm generous. Hand over the little brats.”

What in the world is even with this script?!

* * *

The boat was filling up with water.

“Rose, help me! I'm chained to a pipe.”

“Why?! What shady business have you been dealing?!”

“Nevermind that, just get me out. I don't fancy drowning.”

Dahyun, as Rose, cracked her knuckles. “You can count on me, Jack.”

_Smash!_

She got out a very fake looking hatchet and brought it down like a hammer on Jongup's, er Jack's, handcuff chains.

“Yeah, the cuffs are gonna be stuck, but you can move about freely now!”

The two swam through various debris. Seungkwan dropped the curtain so the crew could prepare a scene switch.

“Hahaha, this is fun!” Dahyun said, grabbing a towel.

“How are we doing so far?” Jongup asked, wiping his face.

“Splendid!” Sana shouted.

 _Horrible._ At least that's what Seungkwan wanted to say.

“The sad scene is coming up, you ready?”

The two gave a thumbs up.

Seungkwan could only sigh in agony.

* * *

“Are you sure it's wise of us to come to the play with a cold?” Rose whispered, following behind Vernon into the theater.

“Relax, we won't sit down anywhere. We'll just stand in the back.” he told her. “Here's some binoculars.”

Wrapped up in warm clothes and wearing face masks, Rose and Vernon were present the entire time during the play. After all, wouldn't you be curious if your back-ups had to take over the role you practiced so hard for?

“Oh dear...” Rose wanted to facepalm.

Vernon was speechless.

“Well.... I guess we're gonna freeze to death.” Dahyun was on the floating debri, lying down, staring up at what was meant to be a star filled sky.

“I guess so...” Jongup responded, holding onto the debri. “Can't you let me on?”

“It might sink with too much weight.”

“But this water is cold. I could die, you know.”

“Don't worry Jongup... I mean Jack... I've got your hand.”

“Hmmm... you promise to never let go?”

“Of course Jack, I promise.”

He squeezed her hand tighter.

“This scene doesn't look too bad...” Rose whispered.

“A bit adlibbed, but hey...” Vernon whispered back.

Sana's voice echoed across the loud speaker. “Rose lay there on the floating debri, waiting for death, until a rescue boat was calling out for survivors!”

“Anyone alive out there?!” Minghao, the captain, called.

The audience started murmuring. “Hey wait, wasn't the captain supposed to die on the ship?”

“Help... help me...” Dahyun, er Rose, called with a very hoarse, barely audible voice.

Sighing, she looked at the sleeping Jongup, er Jack, and crawled over to him.

This was it.

“I'm sorry Jack, but I could not keep my promise. I _have_ to let go.”

With tears streaming down her face, she let him float to the bottom of the “ocean”.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...” she whispered. “...I love you.”

The audience was moved.

And like in the movie, she swam over to a dead body and stole his whistle to signal that she was alive. Flashlights shined, and the character Rose was rescued.

The curtains fell, and there was a standing ovation.

“Oh damn...” Vernon said, surprised.

“They actually...” Rose covered her mouth. “Their adlibs weren't horrid!”

Seungkwan wiped the sweat from his forehead, relieved. “Wow, so you guys really intended to fix that scene, huh?”

“EXCELLENT!” Sana came out running, hugging both Dahyun and Jongup. “You two were great!!! Thank you for bringing such a lively performance!!”

Oh, it was lively alright.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I had waaaaay too much fun writing this!


End file.
